Disney University
by Reid007
Summary: The story of two men trying to adjust to life at a college for animated characters...
1. Chapter 1: Introductons

**Jason's POV**

The sound of the bus horn jolted me and Finn awake. The bus started to slow down by an entrance gate. It had a sign over it that said "Disney University", and it looked like an average college, except for the fact it had the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of it. Me and Fin got off that wretched vehicle and made our way through campus to the administrator's office. While walking through the central plaza, we saw hundreds, if not thousands of clubs for us to choose from. There was a swim team with a red-haired girl, an art club with a girl that had long, flowing yellow hair, and there was even a dance club led by a girl with black hair and a purple skirt. It is said that it had been sacred tradition since the university's founding in 1965 to touch the statue of Walt Disney before being admitted. But since I wanted to get this over and done with, I ignored to touch the statue and walked inside.

* * *

**Finn's POV  
**

The administrator's office looked pretty impressive for a simple admission room. When me and Jason got to the administrator's desk, we saw an old man with a grey beard, a blue tunic with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a magic sorcerer's hat. A golden nameplate on the desk beared the name of the man:

"Yen Sid".

He looked up at us. Then he spoke to us.

"What are your names, boys?"

Jason and I looked at eachother and then to the old man. Jason went first.

"I'm Jason. Jason Lockheart."

Then I gave him mine.

"I'm Finnegan White."

He gave us our key to dorm room number 15. We then headed outside to make sure the clubs were still there, and they were. We headed towards them and started signing up. I signed up for the art, dance and book clubs. Jason signed up for two: the Zoology club and the environmentalist club. I could probably tell he signed up for those clubs for one particular reason. There were girls in them. The zoology club had a girl with brown hair and a yellow dress. The environmentalist girl I can probably tell Jason was 100% attracted to. She had white hair, a blue visor, a white dress that ended at the knees, and white boots. She also wore white gloves.

We arrived at the dorm and we received help from a diminutive satyr in finding our room. We got to our room and started unpacking. Jason kicked off his sandals and just flopped right onto that bed. I could probably tell he was tired after a long exhausting day, so I just decided to unpack the next morning.

* * *

**Leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Befriending Eve

**Finn's POV**

I awoke to see Jason banging his head to some heavy metal. He looked at me and immediately switched it off. He got up and put on a fresh pair of jeans, put on a white t-shirt, and attached his blue sports watch to his right wrist. He then proceeded to slam a whole can of Mountain Dew he got out from his duffel bag. He then looked at me and said:

"Get dressed, White. Class begins in 10 minutes."

He then tossed my green lumberjack shirt and walked out of the room.

Even though Jason's been my best friend since 4th grade, I wondered if it was such a good idea to join him at this college.

* * *

**Jason's POV  
**

I got outside of the dorm house and started walking through campus. The students were walking around like they didn't have a care in the world.

Then, I stumbled, accidentally knocking a girl over. I immediately got up and started apologizing. As I bent down to help pick up her books, she got on her knees and started arranging her papers. We both looked up at each other and suddenly, time stopped. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life.

She had white hair, a blue visor that revealed her gray eyes. a white dress that ended at the knees, white gloves, and white boots. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't look away. It was like I drank a thousand cans of soda and then ran a 500 mile marathon.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Even though he knocked me over and made me lose all my stuff, I couldn't look away. This man was so handsome, and yet he looked like he was in his final year of college.

He had black hair, a soul patch, and had brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, and a blue stopwatch he wore on his wrist. He helped me get up back on my feet, and I wanted to know who he was.

"Sorry about that, miss..."

"Evelyn. But most people call me Eve."

He looked at me and then he told me who he was.

"I'm Jason. Jason Lockheart."

_Jason_. Such a nice name for such a handsome guy. I felt like I was ready to kiss him right then and there, but then the bell rung. Jason looked at me and then said:

"Oh, great. I'm gonna be late for class. It was nice meeting you, Eve. But I gotta go. Hopefully we can see each other sometime."

He then took off towards the main classroom on campus. I switched my micro-gravity boots on and hovered over to biology class. The same thought went through my head over and over as I entered the room:

_I was in love._

* * *

**Leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Flynn Rider

**Jason's POV**

As I settled into my seat, I noticed sitting besides me was the red-haired girl who was at the Aquatics Club yesterday. She had a flower in her hair and was wearing a teal tank-top and blue jeans. She noticed me and stuck out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Ariel."

I shook her hand back.

"Name's Jason."

She turned back to her book (which oddly enough was about the ocean) as the teacher came in.

"Greetings, students. I am your teacher, Judge Claude Frollo. In this class, you will be learning about history."

* * *

_40 minutes later..._

"And that will be all for today. You are dismissed."

I finally got out of my seat and walked out of the class. It was literally the most boring class I ever had in my entire life. I decided to stretch out by the fountain in one of the school's many quads.

"Whassup?"

I turned around and saw someone who was about the same age as me. He had brown hair and a goatee, a white shirt, a teal-green vest, light brown pants, brown boots, and a brown belt. He walked up to me and sat right beside me.

"Name's Flynn. Flynn Rider."

"I'm Jason. Jason Lockheart."

"So, first day here at DU, huh?"

"Yep. Pretty much that."

He reached into his satchel and whipped out a piece of paper.

"Frat row party's tonight, Jason. I'm in Delta Nu Beta. See you around."

He jumped off the fountain and walked over to talk with a girl with long blonde hair.

I then knew what I was gonna do later tonight.

I was gonna attend that party no matter the cost.

* * *

**Please leave a review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

**Finn's POV**

I had gotten back to the dorm when I saw Jason rummaging through his bag. Jason told me he was going to a Frat Row party and he was going to see if there were any fraternities open. _Lucky him_, I thought. He eventually found a black t-shirt and put it on. He then grabbed his skateboard and left the room.

As I sat down to a night of studying, I couldn't help but think about what Jason would do when he got to Frat Row.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

As soon as I got to Frat Row, I was surprised. Almost every student had shown up (obviously to look for fraternities/sororities). I looked at some of the houses until I got to the Delta Nu Beta house. When I got to the door, who should answer it but Flynn Rider himself.

"Hey, man! Come on inside!" He tells me once he recognizes me. I went inside, and the place was just a madhouse. Guys drinking, girls dancing, and I was just standing there. I walked towards a cooler in the living room and grabbed a can of Pepsi. I looked around and there were people playing ping pong in the next room. I decided to join them. I was up against this guy named Hercules, and I beat him 37 times in a row. Flynn came up to me and congratulated me on my success. Then I went up to the DJ and requested an old classic. The DJ then put on one of my favorite rock songs, "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister. Soon, everyone was singing along, despite being drunk. Flynn handed me a microphone, and next thing I knew, I was up on a makeshift stage singing to the song, with everyone cheering me on.

Then around 11:30pm, the party started to end. Everyone was cleaning up the house, girls saying goodbye to their dates, and everyone else were either lying on the ground drunk or heading back to the dorm. Flynn walked towards me as I was sweeping the floor.

"Listen, dude. You were _epic_ tonight", he said to me.

And the next thing he said to me sealed my fate here at DU.

"As of now, you're pledged to Delta Nu Beta. Welcome aboard!"

I shook his hand thanks, and I walked out of the house and back to the dorm.

This truly _was_ the most epic party I had ever been to.

* * *

**Leave a review.  
**


End file.
